


Peculiarity Exhaustion

by LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nothing nasty, Pecularity exhaustion? They’re like muscles right? Therefore you can exhaust your peculiarity, Sickfic, Unpleasant visuals of dead wights, because if I try to do a plot I get carried away, but like really pure kissing, ooh, there will be kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo/pseuds/LetsGoLesbiansLetsGo
Summary: Emma does something reckless because ofc she does, and winds up bedridden.





	Peculiarity Exhaustion

There was an explosion, and then the stench of burned flesh and hair. Bronwyn, who had been curled around Olive and Claire, got up, and made sure the two girls were okay, then moved onto a very shaken Horace, who passed out when she touched him. Enoch refused to let Bronwyn come near him, let alone make sure he was okay. The older ones were checking on each other. When she was sure everyone there was okay she sprinted to the site of the explosion, she felt dread settle into her stomach like a lead weight. There was a body. Not one of the singed skeletons, with ribbons of flesh handing of their bodies, but a person. 

_Emma_

Bronwyn kneelt down next to her and nearly started to cry with relief, Emma was breathing, her Emma was alive. Bronwyn carefully set her hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Emma’s eyes snapped open and she sat bolt upright, only to fall back down again. She grunted and forced herself onto her hands.

”Miss Bloom?”

”Yes, Bronwyn” Emma said through gritted teeth

”I think you should probably lay back down”

”I’m fine Bron, nothing a bit of sleep can’t fix.” 

Bronwyn looked nervously at the other girl, “Will you let me carry you back home?”

Emma looked less than delighted at this proposal, but relented when she saw the anxiety on Bronwyn’s face.

”fine. Carry me home”

Bronwyn scooped Emma into her strong arms and sighed contently. Nobody said anything about Emma and Bronwyn as they made their way back home. 

“What’ll we tell The Bird about the  wights?” Claire asked

”We’ll tell her that they found the loop but Emma vaporized all of them” Enoch replied “and then she’ll take us to a new loop” 

When they got to the house, Bronwyn carried Emma up the stairs and tucked her into a warm bed. 

“Bronwyn-“

”No, Emma, you know what’s happening, you need to rest. I’ll get the thermometer and you just try to relax. Emma made a face. She hates peculiarity exhaustion, and she hates being pitied. At least it was Bronwyn and not... Jacob or Enoch or someone like that. Bronwyn came back with the thermometer in her hands. Emma begrudgingly let her take her temperature.

96.2. That wasn’t good. Bronwyn left to get too many blankets and layed them over Emma before crawling into bed with her. Bronwyn pulled the blonde closer and kissed Emma’s slightly chapped lips, and her cool forehead. They fell asleep with Bronwyn laying on Emma’s chest with her arms wrapped around her waist

 


End file.
